Sometimes Always
by weatherly-girl
Summary: Abby and McGee have a little mission of their own. I suck at summaries but please read and review. I may change the rating as the chapters go on.


_After much, much_ procrastinating, I _finally_ came up with a beginning to this chapter, which was supposed to finished some months ago! It may suck, but I only just finished the McGee and Abby part of this chapter so bare with me :D

So.... comment, review but most of all... enjoy! It would make my day!

DISCLAIMER: I, unfortunately, do not own NCIS, just the DVD's. I think I can handle that... for now. Muhahahahaha. Anyway.... xD

_**Sometimes, Always**_

ABBY'S LAB

McGee strolled into Abby's lab and plonked himself down in front of one of the many computers. "Tony and Ziva are stressing me out, thought I'd come down here." Abby kissed him on the back of the head as she walked passed him. "At least.... that's what they think." he chuckled, typing into the computer furiously.

"Good boy, McGee." she smiled.

"Got it, live feed is up and running."

"Great! I'll get the popcorn." she cried, joyfully grabbing the bowl and sliding her chair next to McGee's.

They looked at each other and grinned, Abby passing the bowl of popcorn over to McGee. They made themselves comfortable, sat back and watched Tony and Ziva in all their marvellous glory.

SOMETIMES ALWAYS x SOMETIMES ALWAYS x SOMETIMES ALWAYS x SOMETIMES ALWAYS

BULLPEN

"Yes, of course, someone like you would think about someone like me." she mumbled, sarcastically.

Normally he'd be offended by such a comment, but he could see the sadness in her eyes, her insecurities and he thought he'd never loved more than in that moment. As much as he tried and no matter how hard he did, he sometimes thought she would never let her guard down around him. But lately, part of the brick wall was wearing away. It was only a matter of time before it all came tumbling down. Could it be that she felt the same way he did? There was only one way to find out. "Sometimes always."

"What?" "You said you don't think that someone like me thinks about someone like you. But I do, all the time." He could see the blush rising on her cheeks. And the butterflies rising in his stomach. It felt like he was going to choke on his own heart at any given moment.

She got up from her seat and he did the same. They met up in the middle of the bullpen. Neither spoke for a few seconds.

Tony leaned his face into Ziva's, stopping only when his face was only centimetres from hers. She looked up to meet his gaze and she was about to say something when she stopped, obviously shocked at the closeness. "Please, do not play games with me, Tony, I do not think I could handle it." she whispered into his chest, barely audible.

He put his hand to her face gently and made her look at him. "This isn't a game, Ziva." He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and never let go, but this was neither the time or the place.

She never took his eyes from him, nothing but pure love evident in them.

"Ziva, I'm in...."

"DiNozzo, Dahveed..." They broke apart abruptly, Gibbs voice startling them.

"Erm, Gibbs, we were just...."

He wasn't listening. "Navy Captain has been found dead at Quantico. Grab your gear." He turned towards McGee's desk and then looked back at Tony. "Where is he?"

He answered. "He's down in Abby's lab, Boss."

Gibbs was already walking towards the elevator. "I'll get him. You two meet us outside in five minutes." The elevator pinged.

They grabbed their gear from their desks, not once taking their eyes off each other. Walking towards the elevator, Tony broke the silence. "Ziva we need to talk." Tony whispered as they got inside.

SOMETIMES ALWAYS x SOMETIMES ALWAYS x SOMETIMES ALWAYS x SOMETIMES ALWAYS

GIBBS ELEVATOR

They were about to kiss! He couldn't believe it. He obviously knew it was going to happen sooner or later, but in the bullpen of all places! No, no, no. That's why he'd walked in on them. Abby would be so mad at him. He knew she'd been watching the whole time and he knew about her and McGee's little setup with the camera.

The elevator doors swung open and he could already hear Abby screaming her head off at McGee, who was trying to calm her down. "....he do that?! He knows they belong together!"

"Listen, Abby...." Gibbs strolled in like nothing happened.

Abby gave him that stern look, similar to the one she gave after she thought he'd forgotten her birthday.

"What?" he asked innocently.

She briskly walked up to him. "What do you mean "what?"? You know full well what you did!" She turned around, pacing.

"Oh, you mean, me walking in on Tony and Ziva about to kiss?"

"Yeah. That." A small smile was forming on her lips.

"I'll apologise later, Right now, we got a dead Navy Captain at Quantico. Let's go, McGee." McGee was behind him already.

"You better Gibbs!" Abby shouted out.

SOMETIMES ALWAYS x SOMETIMES ALWAYS x SOMETIMES ALWAYS x SOMETIMES ALWAYS

Tony and Zivas elevator

"I think you are right, Tony. We do need to talk."

He was about to say something when the elevator doors slid open, where Gibbs greeted them. "You two drive in the truck with McGee. I'll be in front."

"Right, boss."

They got inside the truck, McGee drove, which was a very rare occurrence, while Ziva sat between him and Tony.

The ride on the way to the crime scene was unusually quiet. But the silence spoke volumes. They brushed hands, but Tony wasn't sure if it was an accident. The softness in her eyes and the subtle smile on her face proved that it wasn't. He smiled shyly back at her.

"Tony, Ziva.... **Tony!**"

"What Probie?" he cried, finally taking his eyes off Ziva.

"We're here." McGee stated, pointing towards Gibbs and Ducky.

He got out of the truck and met Ziva at the back door.

"Tony, we need to talk, so I was thinking, would you like to come over to mine later? I mean, we obviously have things to discuss." she whispered, going all shy.

Tony could feel his heart skip a beat. "Yes, I would like that very much. Meet you there after work?" he grinned from ear to ear.

"Gosh, that could be anytime." she concluded, thinking thing over.

Gibbs walked towards them. "You two gonna do any work today or you just gonna stand around talking?" he wondered.

"Work, boss." he said, frowning.

Tony trapsed towards the vic. He glanced back towards Ziva, who replied with a smile. He grinned that trademark DiNozzo grin. McGee stared between the two of them, grinning to himself.

Tony suddenly got all serious and Gibbs like. "What you smiling about, McGiggle?"

"Nothing, Tony."

"Good, now take some more photos."

McGee walked off to take some more photos, obviously finished with the body.

Tony smiled to himself, excited about what tonight could bring. Apparently, so was Ziva, because when he glanced in her direction, she was smiling too.

_Fin_

Okay, so the ending kinda sucks, but I changed some stuff while typing. OUCH. My fingers hurt now.

Definitely doing a next chapter, which will hopefully be up soon, perhaps by the weekend if I'm in the mood to write. :P

Anyway, please comment and review. I'll love you more than I already do :) Byeeeeee :)


End file.
